The invention concerns a door lock, in particular a sliding door lock, with at least one driving rod starting from a lock housing, for driving at least one bolt element, wherein the at least one driving rod is displaceable by means of energy stored in an energy storing device after release of the energy storing device by discharge from a ready-to-close position into a closed position, wherein the energy storing device can be loaded by actuation of a latch nut upon return of the at least one driving rod and released by means of a release mechanism.
A door lock of the kind in question is known from EP 0 385 213 B1. In this, a lock housing is seated to the rear of a cuff plate. From the lock housing start two driving rods which run to the rear of the cuff plate and lead to bolt elements which are in the form of pivot catches or rolling-type pins there. Remote from the lock housing is located an energy storing device which acts on the driving rod in the blocking direction. Associated with the cuff plate is a release mechanism in the form of a lever. If this release mechanism encounters a stop or a striking plate, then the release mechanism releases the energy storing device. This results in the driving rod being displaced in the direction of the closed position. Accompanying this displacement, the closing elements are displaced into their closed position. The driving rods can be returned from the closed position to the release position by actuation of a latch nut. For this purpose a chain link linked to a nut arm engages a transmission lever which meshes with the driving rods. By pivoting the transmission lever, the driving rod is displaced. As a result of spring action on the release mechanism, the driving rod is captured and fixed in its open position.
An automatic lock is also previously known from DE 41 10 556. Here, release of the energy storing device is effected by synchronous displacement of a tracer protruding beyond the cuff plate, with a catch.
From DE 196 36 134 A1 is previously known an automatic lock in which a bolt, which is displaceable transversely to the direction in which the cuff plate extends, is advanced by action on the catch. Pushing the catch back triggers discharge of the energy storing device here.
It is the object of the invention to develop the generic lock in a manner which is advantageous for use.